RWBY: The Faunus Chronicles
by Flerovium
Summary: "If I wasn't your mother-" "You are no mother. I mean what kind of mother leaves their child to be raised by Grim in the woods!" "You were a deformed mutant freak! Faunus are supposed to have one animal trait not eyes, claws, wings, scales in some places, and a tail! Furthermore you are terrible at combat." "So what, you decided to leave me to be murdered by Grim instead?"
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back I've decided to do a slight rewrite to make it more towards canon and bring it up to my modern style of writing.

* * *

I fear the worst when I enter the large room somehow made larger by the high vaulted roof, "You asked to see me, Principal Marabelle?"

"I prefer Headmistress, and yes," says a solidly built woman of about 35 behind the desk.

"It wasn't my fault. I totally didn't throw a Nevermore egg at Clair only for it to hatch and try to kill us."

She only raises an eyebrow.

I decide to risk it all, "She had it comin', 'cause she'd been a total, excuse my french, whore all year."

"So you noticed a jerk and took it into your own hands. If I wasn't your mother-"

"You are no mother. I mean what kind of mother leaves their child to be raised by Grim in the woods!"

"You were a deformed mutant freak! Faunus are supposed to have one animal trait not eyes, claws, wings, scales in some places, and a tail!"

"So what you decided to leave me to be murdered by Grim!"

"That was the idea, but they raised you instead!"

"Maybe they saw something in me no one else does! That is why Grim seem to respect me! Even when no one else does!"

"I will not stand for this disrespect!"

"You don't deserve the respect of anyone! Let alone me!"

"You are grounded until further notice! Now gather your team and meet me on the roof at 0700, tomorrow."

Later…

* * *

"Hey Drasna, how'd it go? I'm assuming not too great considering you are staring into the sunset," says a beautiful, fair-skinned, brunette joining me on the rooftop.

"Hey Lenessa, I got grounded 'till further notice."

"She knew about the Nevermore incident?"

"No,"

"Your mouth got away from you?"

"Yes."

"That'd do it, how about you practice using your weapon."

"You know I can't use it."

"That's why you practice," she says in the snarky tone I've come to love.

"Before we get too tied up I have something to tell you."

"I'm listening."

"I can trust you to keep a secret, right."

"S-sure," she says anticipating something.

"I am… a-a Faunus," I say returning my eyes to their natural color, revealing my Amber, Reptile-like eyes.

"In a human only school? Just know this I'll be your friend no matter what you are."

"I't doesn't stop there," I take off my shirt and stretch my extremely large draconian wings, and, in the process, freeing my dragon-like tail.

"You're more then just Faunus."

"Well that's the best I can describe it as. My Mother is Human and my Father, well I never knew him and my 'mother' never mentioned him."

"Now on to using that spear," starts Lanessa.


	2. Chapter 2

0900 on top of the tower…

* * *

"You're late. Why?" says the Headmaster from her place near one of the many dragons Mistral is known for.

"Sorry ma'am," apologizes the ever apologetic Winstrom looking disappointed.

"Now what are we here for?" asks the overly confrontational leader of team SWLD, Saphira.

"I have chosen Team Sold to represent Mistral in the upcoming Vytal Festival, but you are woefully underprepared. Yet you are the most qualified team we have. So we will spend a week in the mountains."

"Um, mom? I may not be a Dragon Expert but how will he carry all five of us to the mountains?"

"Well let us ask him," remarks the Headmaster, "Hey can you carry all of them?"

"Three tops, including you," growls the dragon.

"Hmm, hey Lanessa you are a schnee right?"

"My ancestor thirty-five generations ago was."

"Which mean you can summon."

"More like half summon."

"How can you half summon?

"I can't control them."

"Good enough now summon a Nevermore."

"Bu-"

"Just do it."

"Sure," she says before summoning a large black bird which then attempts to attack us.

"There, there, young Nevermore I don't mean to hurt you just stay still," I say as I summon a bit of my aura and extend it to the Nevermore, "You now have essentially a temporary soul."

The bird nods in thanks.

"This Nevermore now has a bit of my aura and will continue to do so until one of us dies or I take it back."

"But now you will have decreased fighting abilities," states Saphira only pretending to care.

I pull out my almost full aura gage and show it.

"How is that possible?!"

"On this scale my aura, at full, is an inch off the screen."

"So your semblance is extra aura?" asks Winstrom.

"Uh, no. My semblance is calming and taming anything I come across,"

"We're burning daylight," urges my mother.

"Yes ma'am, yes we are. Mount up! Now bird, follow the dragon," I call as mount the bird helping Lanassa up.

"Are there any drawbacks?" asks my riding partner.

"To what?"

"The whole Aura sharing thing."

"Well if this bird dies without me properly severing the connection, my aura will take a massive hit. The hit is inversely proportional to the amount of aura I put into the grimm."

"How much would this Nevermore take off?"

"Considering all the aura I put into it… At full, all and then some."

"Oh ,dear."

"Now something like a Creep would take an incredibly negligible amount of aura."


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later…

* * *

"OMGoodness we have been in these mountains for three days, where are the Grimm?" asks the ever impatient Saphira sitting next to the fire.

"What's this the children's crusade? These mountains are not all that kind towards kids," states an unfamiliar voice.

Upon looking up we find a man with graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, tattered cloak, wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, "Don't mean to be mean but who are you and why are you in these Grimm infested mountains, drunk of all things?" I ask.

"I'm not drunk… yet," he takes a swig from his flask, "You may call me Qrow. And who is this pretty lady?" he asks, looking towards my mother.

"I am Headmaster Marabelle of Haven Academy and this is Team SWLD. Team SWLD why don't you introduce each other?"

"I am Saphira, Leader of this team."

"Sir, I am Winstrom."

"I am Lanessa."

"And I am Drasna. Say you're a Huntsman, right?"

"I believe so… yes."

"Then do you mind having a spar with me?"

"Sure," he says pulling out his weapon.

Before we can get started Marabelle speaks up,"We don't have the time for we are to find a new location first thing tomorrow morning."

"Why wait for morning? Just give me a flashlight and I'll go."

"Good," she points to a spot on the next peak, "Head over there and scout it out."

"Quick question."

"Yes Qrow?"

"How do you expect a kid to get to that mountain? Before morning of all things."

"Now don't attack my Nevermore."

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch this," I say as I call the Nevermore prompting it to land next to me, "My semblance is rather unique. You see, I can tame whatever I come across however Grimm are the easiest to tame."

"How? I would think they would be harder to tame."

"And don't they attack any human they see?" asks Saphira.

"I know I'm gonna regret everything but here goes nothing. I'm not human."

"What?"

I allow my eyes to return to normal and remove my shirt, "I said I'm not human."

"How'd you get into a human only school?" comments Saphira.

"Well that school, that school is my home."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you live in the school," clarifies Qrow.

"For the last five years."

"Where'd you live before that?"

"Umm…" I look around the mountains and point at a mountain cave, "There. That would make a good place for us to stay. I'm pretty sure the Alpha Beowolf that raised me wouldn't mind."

"Yes I'm sure he won't mind you."

"What?"

"I was fine before you let out the secret, but now I cannot risk word of this getting out. You are hereby expelled! Go home and never return to the school!"

"The school is my home. It's been my home for five years."

"Your home is that cave. Now leave!"

"But-"

"No buts! And because of this Team SWLD is no longer competing in the Vytal festival, I think I'll send Team ABRN instead. Now return to the filth you call a family."

"They are not filth. The only difference between the creatures of Grimm and wild animals is a lack of a soul. They gave me the closest thing to love and comfort I could ever get. I mean how can a mutant like me ever be loved by something with a soul? I'm a hideous abomination, goodbye."

"Wait!" calls Lanessa, "I love you. I'll love you no matter what you are," she says before bringing me into an embrace and giving me my first kiss before I abruptly break it off.

"No I don't need you to lose your career because of me."

"I got this," she says as she removes her ice blue and white cloak revealing an orange fox tail.

"Oh my goodness!" I say gushing over the tail, "It's so fluffy!"

"Is my tail really so fluffy that it causes a complete mood change?"

"Fluffy!"

"You're a disgusting faunus to! I can see how he got in, he's my son, but you how did that not come up in your physical?!"

"Well Mistral is known for having the world's largest black market."

"You forged the doctor's papers!"

"No the guy I bought it off did."

"You are expelled and never come back!"

"You just lost your best fighters. Come on Drasna lead me to your family."

"We'll take the Nevermore," I turn to what's left of my team, "Have fun getting back."

Later Alpha Beowolf POV…

* * *

"Sir!" calls a young guard as he rushes into the cave

"Yes?"

"We have a huntsman and huntress incoming!"

"Description?"

"The huntress is a fox faunus and the huntsman, well I don't know I've never seen a human or faunus with amber reptilian eyes."

"I would like to see this huntsman."

"You can see him from the cave," he leads me to the mouth of the cave and points at a point in the distance, "There. I have Beowolfs standing by all you have to do is howl."

"And if I don't howl?"

"They will remain on stand by and get more and more agitated until one snaps and attacks."

"Have you noticed they are riding a Nevermore? I think I'll greet them myself."

"But that Nevermore was very clearly summoned. I mean what natural Nevermore glows and is white?"


End file.
